Four Little Words
by Greekchic
Summary: James is desperately trying to propose to Lily but can't think of how to do so! Will he finally succeed or will he crash and burn? With some help from Sirius, Remus and Lily's friend Theresa, anything can happen. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

4 Little Words

**Disclaimer:** **HP is not mine and will not ever be mine. **

Chapter 1—James' Dilemma

Sometimes life hit you in the most unexpected moments.

Sometimes life was confusing.

--

What was confusing was finding James Potter sitting _inside_ his flat on a beautiful warm sunny day, reading and writing.

You heard correctly.

Many people who did not know James would shrug and say 'Big deal.'

However, it was a big deal because James didn't read and write on his own free will.

No, this had to be something important.

Piles of books were found everywhere. Sonnets from Elizabeth Barrett Browning and William Shakespeare were to name a few.

A long piece of parchment lay in front of him with various inkblots on it.

James paused his writing for a moment and looked up, obviously thinking.

Suddenly, with a strangled "BAH" he threw his quill down and clenched his messy jet-black hair as if he wanted to rip it out any second.

How hard was it to compose a poem stating that he was proposing to his girlfriend of two years?

The answer: it was very hard.

He didn't eve know why he even thought of writing a romantic love poem to his girlfriend, Lily Evans. He must have had too much Firewhiskey to drink.

Damn alcohol.

James thought it would be easy to compose a poem. All he had to do was think of some sappy shit, write it down and read it to the girl.

Not only did he realize it was difficult to write a poem, but whatever he wrote it didn't make any sense.

So he decided to head on over to his parents home where he asked his mother if she had any poetry on romance or love.

Margaret Potter had definitely been surprised to hear that her son wanted _romantic _poetry.

An hour and thirty books later, James started to work on his poem again.

However, he still did not know what to write! Damn his lack of creativity! He used that all up on pranking!

He thought of asking his friend Remus Lupin to help. Remus would know about this crap. However, once James thought of it, the more he realized how stupid it sounded. In addition, his damn pride was in the way.

James _definitely_ was not going to ask his other friend Sirius Black. Knowing Sirius, he would probably give James a book of dirty limericks.

There was also Peter Pettigrew, the last of James' close friends. But, the minute he thought of it. He laughed. Peter wouldn't know anything about poetry! They boy barely read! James always had a feeling that Peter did not know how to read either)

On the other hand, there were always Lily's friends, but James dismissed it. Most of her friends were giggly and to James, they sounded like a pack of chipmunks.

However, there were two of Lily's friends that actually had a mind; Tracey Edwards and Theresa Hudgens.

Tracey was in Spain now, so that left Theresa.

James chuckled. Theresa was Quidditch-obsessed and probably had no clue what poetry was!

James was definitely screwed.

--

He sighed and looked at his feeble attempts at a poem:

_Your eyes are like green fields of grass._

_Your hair like a ring of fire._

That's all he had come up with in the three hours he had spent working on this blasted thing.

--

_Pop!_

"Beautiful day outside!" Sirius Black said jovially.

Shit.

_Pop!_

"Nicest day so far this year." Mused Remus Lupin.

Double shit.

Just what James needed.

"It is so nice outside! You know, maybe I should take a long hike through nature, a jog down a path, a stroll down a lane or maybe—" Sirius' eyes darted at the TV Remus had purchased months ago, "Maybe I'll just watch some porn!"

"Don't hex the TV again if it doesn't work!" Remus warned.

"I won't."

Remus' brown eyes darted towards James.

"Oh, hello there James."

James looked at his friend and thought quickly in his head:

_Should I tell Remus about my problem?_

"Prongs? Why are there sonnets by Elizabeth Barrett Browning sitting at your desk?

_The cat is out of the bag now!_

_--_

**A/N: Okay everybody, I'm BAACKK! Did you miss me? -hears crickets in the audience-**

**Guess not.**

**Anyway, this little plot has been in my head for the past couple of days or so and I REALLY missed writing too.**

**I know the first chapter isn't very long, but bear with me. It's two o'clock in the morning. **

**--Greekchic**


	2. Poetry 101

4 Little Words

**Disclaimer:** **HP is not mine and will not ever be mine. I also do not own the snippets of poetry from Robert Browning, Elizabeth Barrett Browning or Sir Walter Scott. **

Chapter 2—Poetry 101

Remus' words attracted Sirius.

"What?" Sirius peeked over the couch and stared at James. "Sonnets?"

"Yes Sirius." Remus said impatiently. "It's a form of poetry."

"_Poetry_?" Sirius gaped. "Are you shitting me? I didn't know you liked poetry!"

"I don't." James said defensively.

"Then why the hell are there billions of books on poetry near you?" Sirius shuddered. "That's more books than I have seen in my entire life time!"

"Not true. There's the library."

"Yeah, but I never went inside the library."

Remus shook his head and looked at James. "Why exactly do you have poetry on your desk?"

"And why isn't it dirty poetry?" Sirius asked.

"Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to include porn?"

"Naw." Sirius shook his head violently, like a dog shaking water out of its fur.

James said nothing but scribbled worthless words on his parchment.

Bad move.

Remus, spying the movement, looked down.

"Prongs, what is that?"

James tried to cover the parchment, but it was too late. Remus had snatched it.

"Your eyes are like green fields of grass," Remus read, "Your hair like a ring of fire—what the hell is this shit?"

"It's my poem."

"Your po—who are you giving this too?"

Remus' eyes wandered to the top of the paper where in all capital letters it spelt: ODE TO LILY.

"You expected to give this to Lily Evans?" Remus gasped. "What were you thinking?"

Now Sirius was interested. He jumped over the couch and seized the parchment in one fluid movement.

As he read the two lines, he burst into hysterical laughter. "Who wrote this shit?"

"I did." James said defensively.

Sirius, if possible, laughed even harder. "This sucks!"

"It's the best I could come up with!"

"Prongs," Sirius said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'm guessing you never took Poetry 101."

"And you did?"

"Yes," Sirius puffed his chest out, "I did."

"He means classical poetry you idiot," Remus said sharply. "Not limericks."

Sirius deflated. "Never mind then."

Remus turned his attention back to James. "Why are you writing this poem to Lily?"

James ignored Remus' question and took a deep breath.

"Pride goeth without fall." He muttered. (**A/N: I heard that saying somewhere but I'm not sure if I got it right)**

"Okay, okay." James said. "So the poetry sucked. Yes I know."

"Then why did you write it in the first place?"

"He was probably drunk." Sirius said.

"I need your help." James said, choking the words out.

"You're actually asking us to help you?" Remus sounded surprised.

"Aww, shut up. I need an idea on how to propose to Lily that doesn't involve whipped cream—Sirius."

Sirius put a hand over his heart. "Did you honestly think I was going to say that?"

James and Remus nodded.

"I hate you two." Sirius muttered, going back to his movie. "And whipped cream is an excellent way to propose." He called.

"If you're trying to propose to a hooker," Remus said in annoyance, "But if you're proposing to an educated girl like Lily—well, then—you'll have to think of something else."

"So poetry isn't good?"

"You were actually using your head when you thought of poetry. I think it's a good idea."

Sirius coughed.

"However, I don't know much about poetry." Remus confessed.

James' heart sunk. "What?"

"You don't?" Sirius looked surprised.

Remus shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

James groaned. Now what was he supposed to do?

"But I do have an idea," Remus said.

James looked up. "Tell me."

Remus walked over towards the fireplace and threw a handful of powder into the fire.

"Theresa!" He called. "Can you please come over for a moment?"

With a rush of flames and a roar of fire, Theresa Hudgens whirled out of the fire.

"Whoops." Remus whispered.

'Whoops' was right.

The only thing Theresa was wearing was a white towel around her body and a towel around her head.

"You guys caught me at a _really_ bad time!" Theresa seethed, tightening the towel around her body tightly. "I just got out of the shower!"

"Sorry." Remus said.

But Theresa was not to be cooled.

"What if I had been _in_ the shower?" She yelled. "And I arrived here naked? Huh? What would you do?"

"Probably stare at you." Sirius suggested.

Theresa turned to say something but odd sounds stopped her.

"What the _hell _is that?" Theresa gasped, staring at the TV. "Is that porn?" She sounded disgusted.

"You got a problem with that?" Sirius challenged.

"We're not here to argue," Remus said, eyeing the pair warily.

"Then why am I here?"

"James needs your help with some poetry."

"Poetry?"

"Yes, poetry."

"Whoa there," Theresa held her hands up, "I don't know any limericks."

"Wait a second," James turned in his seat, obviously surprised. "You know _poetry_?"

"Yes," Theresa looked defensive.

"But—you're a Quidditch addict!" James protested.

"That doesn't mean I can't like poetry."

"Prove it!" Sirius said.

"O what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive." Theresa quoted.

"Is that by Sir Walter Scott?" Remus asked. "That verse is in the poem _Marmion._"

Theresa nodded.

Sirius' mouth was agape.

"Shut your mouth Sirius, you're catching flies." Theresa smirked.

"Since when do you like poetry?" The black haired boy asked in shock.

"Since I was eight."

"Well, I didn't know that!"

"There are a _lot_ of things you don't know about me." Theresa flashed a wicked grin.

James, however, was scribbling everything down as fast as he could. "You got anymore?"

"Uh, yeah. O to be in England/Now that April's here! That's by Robert Browning."

James shook his head. "That won't work either."

"What kind of poetry are you writing anyway?" Theresa asked, stepping closer to James.

James tried to hide the parchment but she was too quick. Her Quidditch skills matched his in speed and agility.

"Ode to Lily?" Theresa looked confused. "What the—"

"I'm trying to write a poem to Lily." James explained.

"Obviously—but why?"

Sirius cut James off. "He wants to propose to Lily."

Theresa clapped her hands and squealed. "Really? Oh, my god that is so amazing! That is—wait a second. You are proposing to Lily—through a _poem_. What were you _on_?"

James glowered. "Alcohol." He muttered.

Remus shook his head in exasperation while Sirius grinned. "Atta boy Prongsie!"

"Don't write a poem about _proposing_!" Theresa exclaimed.

"What should I write it about then _Professor_?" James was quite annoyed now. He _hated_ it when other people told him what to do and Theresa was no exception.

"What you need to write it on is about how much you _love _her!"

"Do you have a specific poem in mind?" James asked sourly.

"How about," Theresa scanned the titles. "This one."

James looked at the title.

"_Sonnets from the Portuguese?_" James looked confused. "Uh no offense Theresa, I don't think that will help you."

"NO!" Theresa smacked James on the head with the book.

"Ouch woman!"

"Look at the author!" Theresa said angrily.

Rubbing his head and muttering, James looked at the author:

_Elizabeth Barrett Browning_. (**A/N: as you guys can plainly see, I love this poet)**

"Her again? What can she help me with?"

Theresa bashed James on the head again. "Men." She muttered as she flipped open the book to a certain page.

She slammed the book down and pointed to the page. "Use _this _poem as an idea."

James looked down and read the title of the poem.

"How do I love thee?" James read doubtfully as Sirius started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Theresa demanded.

"The word thee!" Sirius clutched his sides and fell to the ground. "S-sounds like _pee_!"

"You'll have to excuse Sirius," Remus said sarcastically, giving Sirius a kick in the side, "He hasn't had his medication today."

Theresa gave Sirius an odd look and turned towards James. "This is a very romantic poem and very beautiful—if you appreciate the arts." She sniffed.

James glowered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I must get home."

"Leaving so s-soon?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I am. I do not want to be around perverted men while I am only wearing a thin towel. Good day."

Theresa Apparated with a crack.

"That woman can seriously kill your head." James said, feeling the lump on his head resulting from that painful collision.

"Maybe it will teach you to use your head." Remus suggested.

"At least I now have some ideas on how to write the stupid poem."

"Don't copy it word for word!" Remus said.

James scowled. "I give up then. I'm taking a break."

As he threw his quill down, he stalked from the room.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius said suddenly, "Did you buy a ring for Lily too?"

There was a slight pause and a crack.

"I'm guessing that was a no."

--


	3. Ring Searching

4 Little Words

**Disclaimer:** **HP is not mine and will not ever be mine. **

Chapter 3—Ring Searching

Fifteen minutes later, James Potter reappeared looking disgruntled.

"You bought the ring Prongs?" Sirius asked taking a huge bite out of the mozzarella sub he had nicked from Remus.

James scowled. "No!"

Sirius sniggered. "How in the world are you gonna propose to Lily if you don't have a ring."

"Err; actually, that's not it. I need your help."

"Me?" Sirius looked surprised. "You want _me_ to help you? It's the sign of the apocalypse!" He pretended to faint.

James waved his wand and Sirius' mozzarella sub shot towards him.

Taking a gigantic bite James finished the rest of the sandwich.

"Yes, I need your help." James said, pocketing his wand. "I can't find the perfect ring. I need your judgment."

"Okay," Sirius said bounding up.

"Where's Remus?"

"He went out with Alessandra," Sirius grinned, "That's just another word for he's snogging her brains out."

"Well then," James said brushing the crumbs off his shirt, "You are my advisor. Let's go."

"Right," Sirius jumped up and his plate fell to the floor.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Padfoot."

"Where's my mozzarella sub?"

--

Five minutes later, James and Sirius Apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Are you buying her a ring here?" Sirius asked.

"Yup," James said, scouring the area for any stores that sold jewelry. "I'm gonna find her the perfect ring."

Sirius and James walked around a bit until Sirius nudged James.

"Hey James," he muttered.

"What?"

"Look," Sirius pointed towards the Quidditch shop.

James grinned and the two of them walked into the shop—clearly forgetting what they were supposed to do.

An hour later, both boys came out with five bags that they minimized.

"Good clean Quidditch shopping," James said happily, pocketing the bags. "I love it."

"Soothes the soul." Sirius replied.

A second later James looked confused. "What were we supposed to do again?"

"Uhh," Sirius scratched his head. "Ooh! I know! I know! Aren't you gonna buy Lily a ring?"

"That's it!" James said, smacking himself on the forehead. "C'mon!"

The two Marauders walked for what seemed like ages until Sirius said, "Is this what you're looking for?"

Right in front of them stood a modern looking building. A sign said: _Magical Jewelry. _In the window, a large and expensive looking diamond sat on a velvet purple pillow.

Sirius whistled. "I bet your mum couldn't even afford that."

The Potters were extremely wealthy and Sirius knew that Margaret Potter loved extravagant things and jewelry.

"She'd pressure my dad to get it for her," James said, "Now, let's go."

As they opened the door, they saw a huge display of jewelry and diamonds.

Sirius whistled. "I think I might buy myself something," he muttered.

"Sirius," James whined. "Help me find something."

As they started to look for rings, a sales clerk's eyes widened.

Mustering up her courage, the sales clerk walked over towards the Marauders.

"Excuse me," the sales clerk said in a timid voice.

James and Sirius turned around. "Yes?"

"May I help you with anything?" She said.

Sirius shook his head but James said, "Actually, yes you can. Do you know where any engagement rings are?"

The sales clerk's eyes went wide and she said, "Why yes we do. Come."

As she guided them over towards the appropriate area she said, "So, when's the big day?"

"I don't know yet." James muttered, thinking that the sales clerk was talking about Lily and him.

"So," the sales clerk said, going behind the counter. "What kind of diamond or jewel would you like?"

"A diamond." James said. "Something like that." He pointed to a beautiful diamond ring in the middle of the display.

"I'm sorry," the sales clerk said. "I don't think you can get that ring."

"Why not?" James looked up in confusion. "Is it sold?"

"No, however, it's made to fit a woman's hand. I don't think your fiancé would want to wear a woman's ring."

James cocked an eyebrow at the woman and said, "My fiancé?"

The sales clerk gestured towards Sirius. "Aren't you two engaged?"

Holy shit.

The sales clerk pointed towards another display. "These are more suitable for him."

Sirius' mouth dropped open in shock.

James leaned towards Sirius to say something but the woman recoiled.

"Please, I would rather appreciate it if you didn't kiss in front of me. I'm not accustomed to gay couples."

James felt the color rush to his face.

"This girl thinks that we're fucking gay!" James whispered urgently. "How the hell does she think that?"

"Well let's think about it," Sirius muttered sarcastically, his midnight blue eyes wide with shock, "Two men come in a jewelry store together inquiring about engagement rings. She put two and two together and came up with that we're fucking homosexual!"

"Uhh, excuse me," the sales clerk said politely, even though fear was evident in her eyes. "I thought I said—"

"This may sound odd," James said, interrupting the woman, "But do you think that Sirius and I are engaged?"

The sales clerk nodded. "But it's okay," she said, "I'm definitely okay with gay couples, I just think its wrong to see them kiss in public."

"Actually," Sirius said, "James and I are not gay. He's searching for an engagement ring for his _girlfriend._ I'm just his best friend."

"Oh my god!" The sales clerk's pale skin turned bright red with embarrassment. "I am so sorry! Oh, I feel like such a fool! A thousand apologies sirs."

"It's okay," James said, "You—uh—really didn't know."

Even though Sirius and James accepted her apologies, the sales clerk continued to apologize for the next twenty minutes.

Everything was going smoothly until the sales clerk asked James how big to make the ring.

James opened his mouth to answer but suddenly shut it.

"Shit," he muttered.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know how big Lily's finger is." James muttered.

"James, James, _James_!" Sirius said in exasperation, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes it needs to fit perfectly! Hold on."

With a slight crack James Disapparated.

The sales clerk looked confused until Sirius said, "He's going to find the appropriate ring size."

"Oh," the sales clerk nodded and said, "I am still very sorry."

"And I said it's okay."

As the sales clerk busied herself, Sirius noticed that she was very pretty. And he didn't have a date this Friday night.

"Excuse me," Sirius said.

The sales clerk turned.

"If I may be so bold, I think you are very beautiful," Sirius winked. "How about you and I go out on a date Friday night?"

The sales clerk gave Sirius an amused look. "I would love too—"

"Great! Then I'll pick you up at—"

However, the sales clerk held up her left hand. A ring on her ring finger gleamed.

"—but I'm married."

--

James Apparated in Lily's flat.

There was a shriek, a crash, and a shout of, "_Expelliarmus!"_

James' wand shot out of his grasp.

"What the—"

He turned around to find a wand pointed between his eyes.

It was Theresa.

"Easy Theresa," James said, edging out of harm's way. "Don't poke my eye out!"

"James?" Theresa asked, lowering her wand slightly.

"Yes, it's me. Now, if you don't mind, may I have my wand back?"

Theresa threw James' wand back without a hint of embarrassment.

"I thought you were a Death Eater." She grumbled angrily as she stalked back to the kitchen. "You made me drop my plate."

James followed Theresa into the kitchen and a glass plate lay shattered on the ground.

"You mean you don't freak out like this when Lily Apparates?"

"Lily doesn't Apparate coming inside the house. She uses the door."

"Oh."

Theresa pointed her wand at the mess and as a broom and a dustpan came out she asked, "What do you want anyway?"

"Do you have a ring of Lily's I could borrow?"

"Why?"

"Because, I need to find the ring size for her. By the way, where is she?"

"She's at her parents' house. It's her dad's birthday."

"Oh—do you know where I can find one?"

"In her room obviously," Theresa muttered, picking up the dustpan and emptying it into the trashcan. "But don't make a mess. Lily made me clean for two days. And she can tell when something is messed up in her room."

"Okay."

James walked towards Lily's room and stopped short.

"Theresa?" He called.

"What?"

"Don't tell Lily about this. Okay?"

"Okay."

James turned back around and opened the door.

Lily's room was one word: spotless. The bed was made perfectly, everything was dusted to perfection and there was nothing on the floor. Nothing was peeking out of drawers and the room screamed 'perfection.' This was a definite change from James' room where everything was scattered. The last time James made his bed was when Lily came over and ordered him to clean up the house. That was a good six months ago.

James easily found her jewelry box and opened it. He found lots of necklaces, bracelets, earrings but no rings.

He frowned and dug through the jewelry box until he found what he was looking for.

It was a diamond ring.

James frowned and left the room with the ring.

"Theresa?" He asked.

"Now what do you want?" She was busy cutting up a piece of cake.

"Who proposed to Lily?"

"Huh?"

"I found her diamond ring and—"

"Oh you're so naïve. That was a ring Lily received for her birthday."

"But why a diamond?"

"Think about it James. Lily is born in April. The birthstone for April is a diamond."

"Who got this for her?" James had to be sure that this ring was recent.

"I did. For her nineteenth birthday."

"Good. Well, thanks for everything Theresa."

"Anytime. Just use the door next time."

"Will do."

With that, he Disapparated.

--

Back in the jewelry shop Sirius was bored. He had already counted the jewelry twice and calculated the prices for them four times.

_Where the hell is James?_

There was another 'crack' and James Potter appeared.

"There you are!" Sirius exploded causing the other couples in the store to stare at him. "What took you so long?"

"Theresa was going to hex me." James explained. "But I got what I was looking for."

"Well, I'll be waiting on the other side then."

"Why?"

"Because," Sirius whispered. "I asked out the girl who thought that we were gay and I found out that she's _married_!"

"Tough luck Padfoot."

"Just hurry up and buy the blasted ring so I can leave."

Half an hour later, James left the store with a small velvet box in his pocket.

Sirius was sitting on a bench chatting with a pretty blonde.

"Sirius," James said. "C'mon!"

Sirius gave James a nasty look and turned back towards the blonde. A few more words were exchanged and then Sirius jumped up and strode towards James.

"I think I just got myself a date for Friday night."

--

Chapter done!

**I do not have a problem with homosexual people either. I just thought it would be funny to add it in. I do have gay friends whom I love a lot. This is just a precaution because I do not want reviewers saying I have something against gay people because I don't. **


	4. Ring Catastrophe

**Disclaimer:** **HP is not mine and will not ever be mine. **

Chapter 4—Ring Catastrophe

James and Sirius appeared back at their flat in a matter of seconds.

"I'm guessing Moony isn't here yet." James muttered.

"Your right. Otherwise, I'd smell something."

Remus was the only Marauder who actually knew how to cook decent food. James and Sirius blew everything up.

"He's probably still out with his hot date," Sirius said, his eyes lighting up. "About time too."

"Yup." James took out the black velvet box and flipped it into the air.

"Are you going to show me the ring or what?"

James grinned and pocketed the ring. "Nope."

However, Sirius had other plans for him. "_Accio_ black velvet box!"

"You sly dog." James said as the box flew out of his pocket and into Sirius' outstretched hands.

"Thank you." Sirius opened the box and whistled. "Damn Prongs. How much did this thing cost?"

It was a beautiful diamond ring inlayed with pure gold.

"The diamond is about four carats," James said.

"So this must have cost at least two hundred Galleons?"

"About that. It was worth it though."

Sirius whistled again.

"Look on the inside of the ring."

Sirius took the ring out of the box and turned it around. Engraved in the gold it said, '_LE and JP.'_

"How sweet," Sirius cooed sarcastically.

"The sales clerk offered to put that!" James snatched the ring and the box and shut it. "Besides, I think it's romantic."

"Too romantic." Sirius made a face.

"That is what differences you and me."

"Too right you are. If I were the one proposing to Lily, I would find her a cheap little ring and pass it off as authentic."

"You say it as if you are proud of it."

"I am," Sirius said proudly.

James shook his head in exasperation and went back over to his desk.

"Soo, think of any new ideas for that poem?"

"Most likely, I'm going to copy a poem from this book of sonnets. What was that poem Theresa was talking about?"

"It was like, 'How do I love thee' or something like that."

James flipped in the book and found the poem.

"Hopefully, Lily will think that I wrote this poem myself." James said proudly.

"Most likely," Sirius commented, "She'll know that it's by that woman who writes funny words."

"She's like a Shakespeare only a girl."

"Who's Shakespeare?" Sirius wanted to know.

--

"Hey Theresa! I'm home!"

Theresa cursed as she surveyed the messy room. Lily always liked a tidy home and she would throw a fit if she realized that the sitting room looked like a tornado blew through.

"Err, hi!" Theresa called as she flicked her wand and the room started to clean itself up. "Er—how was your dad's birthday party?"

"He got drunk—again along with half of the men there." Lily put her coat away and fluffed her dark red hair so that it wouldn't stay flat.

"Did Petunia notice you?"

"She's with that oaf Vernon Dursley and no she didn't. She ignored me the entire time."

Theresa eyed the room and saw that it was clean.

Smiling, the girl went to visit her red haired, green-eyed friend.

"You smell like cigars and whiskey." Theresa said critically. "Has the goody-goody Lily Evans decided to go bad?"

"Please," Lily dismissed it with a wave of her hand and went into the kitchen, "The last time we tried cigarettes and cigars was when we both were fourteen. We nearly choked to death. No, it was Dad's friends. And Uncle Will spilled beer on me again."

Theresa snickered.

Lily kicked off her shoes and said, "I'll go take a shower to get this smell off of me. God forbid how he always gets drunk."

Theresa waved and the minute Lily left, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Sitting down in the chair, she spied an apple and began to eat it when Lily came out.

"Uhh Theresa?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is that ring you gave me for my last birthday missing?"

--

James sighed as he looked down at the poem. This one will definitely work.

Okay, so it wasn't one from his 'heart' or whatever bullshit that them sappy people always said, but at least he put some effort into it!

Taking out the box from his pocket, James felt something else that wasn't supposed to be there.

His eyes widening in shock, he took out the diamond ring that he had 'borrowed' from Lily's jewelry box.

_Ahh shit._

--

Theresa panicked for a few moments as Lily stood there in the doorway.

"Uhh—"

"Well?" Lily's right foot was tapping. That wasn't a good sign. That meant she was getting angry.

"Uhh—I took it in so it could get polished. Yeah! That's it! I took it in so it could get polished."

Lily did not spy the lie Theresa just told. She just sighed. "Next time, _please_ tell me what you are doing before you go and snoop around in my room. At least it was you. As long as it was not James. I would _kill_ him if I heard he went through my room."

Theresa smiled a forced smile and laughed in a high-pitched voice.

"You okay?"

"Terrific." Theresa said, lying through her teeth. "Go take your shower and I'll go get your ring."

"Okay."

The minute Lily left, Theresa scowled.

_Damnit James, where are you?_

A 'pop' answered Theresa's question and a disgruntled James appeared.

"Here's the bloody ring." He muttered, shoving the ring into Theresa's hand. "Sorry it took so long."

"Theresa? Who just Apparated?"

Theresa smacked James and shoved him into the other room. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"I'm on it!"

James Disapparated.

"Who was that?" Lily reappeared looking confused.

Theresa thrust her hand out. "Here's your ring."

"Gee, that was fast."

--

**Okay, another short chapter but PLEASE bear with me. I was grounded—AGAIN because of stupid MEAP scores (they are standardized tests) and I did not do so well in Math (I got Basic) so I am screwed. **

**I won't be able to update for three weeks because I'm going to an overnight soccer camp with my best friend and it's for a week and then I'm going up north with my other best friend for another two so I don't think I'll post Chapter 5 until somewhere in early August. Sorry! But hey, it's summer!**

**Until next time!**

**--Greekchic**


	5. Final Preperations

**Disclaimer:** **HP is not mine and will not ever be mine. I also do not own the poem 'Moonlight.' The brilliant Delilah Evans did that poem which will be featured in the next chapter. Thanks a billion! **

**Chapter 5—Final Preparations**

"This is it mates," James said confidently. "Tonight is the night that Lily will become my fiancée."

"Don't be too cocky," Remus warned. "She might say no."

"Moony," Sirius said casually, "You have a bit of lipstick on your face."

Remus turned bright red as he quickly rubbed the remains of red lipstick off his cheek.

"So, what's the game plan for tonight?" Remus asked as he blotted away the rest of the incriminating evidence.

"I'm taking her out to dinner," James said, leaning on his chair, "Then, I'll charm her with my clever romantic words—"

Sirius sniggered, "Which ones? Besides, 'let's go snog'?"

"What about yours?" James shot back, "Your 'I'm hot, you're hot. Let's snog'."

"Shut up you two." Remus said tiredly. "Now, James, continue."

"Anyway, after that, I'll pay for the entire meal—as a gentleman should—" James shot a pointed look at Sirius, "And then I'll take her for ice cream."

"How romantic." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Shut up Padfoot, or you won't be my best man."

Sirius shut up.

"Then afterwards," James continued, still balancing on the chair, "I'll take her to a park. There, under the moonlight, I will recite to her my poem. Lily will be so touched by it she will start crying. Then, I'll whip out the ring and propose and Lily will say yes."

"What poem?" Remus asked.

James pointed to the piece of parchment on the table. "This one."

"Who is it by?" Remus inquired. "Did you think of it yourself?"

"Err," James looked embarrassed. "No, I didn't."

"Prongs," Remus moaned as he reread the poem, "This is by Elizabeth Barrett Browning!"

"I know."

"You copied it out of the book?"

"Oh come on mate," Sirius said, "Lily is smart but she's not _that_ smart. She won't know that it's by some lady who wrote funny words."

"This is coming from someone whose last date thought that the play '_West Side Story'_ was about a story book from the United States." Remus said sarcastically.

"Okay," Sirius protested, "So Allison was a bit stupid—"

"A bit?"

"Ergh, guys, just stop."

The two stopped bickering as Remus said, "Why don't you think of another poem to write?"

"Why?" James whined.

"Because," Remus said patiently, "Lily is smart. She'll know that you copied that poem word for word out of a book."

"And how would Lily know?" James asked impatiently.

"Because," Remus said, "_Sonnets from the Portuguese _was Lily's favorite book in fifth year. I think she would know the poems in there."

"Damn." James said angrily.

"Oh, and by the way," Sirius said suddenly, "What restaurant are you taking Lily too?"

James thought for a moment. "Double damn." He said, "I forgot to book reservations!"

As he Apparated Sirius said sarcastically, "Oh yeah. He's collected."

"I think its time to call upon Theresa again." Remus said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"She knows more about poetry than you and I know." Remus said. "I think she will help us."

"Then I'm leaving the room." Sirius said as he quickly left the sitting area.

Remus fought the urge to roll his eyes as he quickly owled his good friend. He would Floo but there was the chance that she would be showering—again.

--

The actual moment when Remus owled Theresa, she was busy cleaning up the family room—the Muggle way.

After Lily showered, she had come into the family room and shrieked that the room was a pigsty and that Theresa would clean it the Muggle way. With Windex, paper towels, a broom, vacuum and lots ofelbow grease.

"Stupid stain," Theresa muttered as she rubbed as hard as she could at a stubborn stain that would not come out, "Bloody thing."

There was a rap at the window at the precise moment.

"Lilleee," Theresa called, "Can you get that?"

There was no answer as Theresa remembered that her friend went out to get more groceries.

Scowling, Theresa threw the paper towel down and got up.

"Bloody interruptions." She muttered as she went to the window.

It was an owl.

Muttering, she opened the window and the owl flew in, sticking its leg out.

Theresa eyed the letter attached and untied it.

The bird flew away.

She unrolled the letter and read it for a few moments until she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"They're hopeless." She muttered.

She Apparated.

--

"She should be here in five—four—three—two—one," Remus looked at his watch.

_Pop!_

"Zero." Remus smiled. "Excellent timing Theresa!"

"Who you calling Theresa?" Came the deep voice of James Potter.

"Oh," Remus said, his smile fading, "It's you."

"Gee, I'm glad to see I'm welcome." James said sarcastically as he collapsed onto the overstuffed couch.

"How'd it go?"

"Got the reservations," James said darkly, "It wasn't easy either. He wouldn't give me reservations until I pulled the famous 'Do you know who my parents are?' trick."

James' parents Margaret and Steven Potter were very well known in the magical community. Steven Potter had been the Minister of Magic until he retired and Margaret was still an accomplished Auror. She was nearing her retirement, however.

Remus chuckled.

"Why is Theresa coming over?" James asked, switching the subject.

"She's going to help you with your poem." Remus said. "When you came I thought it was her."

"I don't need any help." James said firmly.

"Yes you do." Remus said.

"No I don't. I can think of an excellent poem."

"The only 'excellent' poem was that crappy one that you wrote the first time I came over."

"Theresa!" Remus and James gasped, startled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Theresa Hudgens smiled. "I heard that you guys need my help."

"Yes."

"No."

"James!" Remus hissed.

"I'm sorry but I think I can write my own poem. Nothing is standing in my way."

"Except your bloody pride." Remus muttered.

Theresa chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll help you even if you don't want it."

"You come in when you we don't want you too." James murmured.

"I heard that."

"Shut up you two." Remus snapped, getting angry.

"That time of the month again Moony?" James whispered in hushed tones so Theresa could not hear.

"No, I'm just sick of you two always arguing."

"Fine."

"Let's see what you have so far." Theresa said.

James showed her a piece of parchment that had absolutely nothing on it.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Okay, so there's nothing on it—never fear—we'll fix this problem up."

She shoved James out of the way and sat down in the seat.

"Hmmm." She thought, drumming her fingers against the desk. "Let's think of a good title first."

"How about 'My Darling Lily'?" James suggested.

"That sounds corny and retarded." Theresa snapped. "It needs to be short and simple."

"Sorry." James backed off.

A few more moments were spent in silence until Theresa snapped her fingers.

"I got it."

"Yes?" James looked up at her expectantly.

"Where are you taking Lily tonight?"

"That's the name of the poem?" James looked confused. "But you just said that the title needs to be short and—"

"No, you idiot!" Theresa whacked him on the head with the nearest book. "It was a question!"

"Ooh!"

Theresa and Remus exchanged heavy sighs.

"We're going out to dinner."

"That won't work," she muttered as she circled her hand in the air, gesturing James to continue.

"Then we're going to the park."

"That won't work either."

"Then I'm going to propose to her under the moonlight—"

"That's it!" Theresa yelped as Remus and James jumped two feet in the air.

"It is?" The two Marauders asked.

Theresa rushed forward and kissed James on the head. "You're a genius!"

"I am?" James asked in confusion.

"He is?" Remus asked dumbfounded.

A smile crept onto James' face as he smirked arrogantly. "I am."

--

"Therese?"

Lily's voice echoed throughout the flat as she set her purse and the bags down. "Theresa?"

No answer.

Anxious and confused, Lily went into the family room where she saw (to her disgust) the cleaning tools still out.

"That girl," Lily shook her head as she eyed a note.

Snatching it up, she read it and sighed heavily.

"Now what did she get herself in?"

--

Not even ten minutes later, James was starting to get a hold of this poetry.

With some help from Theresa, he had created a beautiful poem for Lily.

He was very proud of it too.

"See Remus," James said smugly, holding the poem in his hands as if it were pure gold, "I told you I could create a poem without any help."

Theresa cleared her throat and glared at James.

"Okay, okay, I created it with _some_ help."

Theresa smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Another voice added to the trio.

James' heart sunk. He knew that voice.

Turning around, he saw that it was none other thanLily Evans.

"Lily!" Theresa and James squeaked.

"What are you doing here Theresa? And why is James holding some parchment like it is his lifeline?"

--

**Dun, dun, dun! CLIFFIE. Don't you just hate me? Hehe.**

**Yes, I know, I said I wasn't supposed to update until early August but I couldn't resist myself. I needed to write this before I left for camp which is in 4 days! But this may be the last chapter until August. –shrugs- guess you'll have to wait until then to see what will happen. XD. Also, the next chapter will be a LOT longer. i've already written half of it out. **

**Until next time!  
--Greekchic **


	6. This Is It

**Disclaimer:** **HP is not mine and will not ever be mine. I also do not own the poem 'Moonlight.' The brilliant Delilah Evans did that poem. Thanks a billion! Nor do I own 'How Do I Love Thee' by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. **

**Chapter 6—This Is It**

There was stunned silence as everybody stared at Lily, who gave them all a confused look.

"Lils!" Theresa exclaimed, her face turning bright red. "Why are you here?"

"Why isn't anybody answering my other question?" Lily asked.

"What other question?" James croaked, still holding onto the 'Moonlight' poem.

Lily gestured towards the parchment. "Why are you holding onto that parchment so tightly?"

"Oh, well you see," James, said quickly thinking of a quick lie, "I'm—er—trying to get reservations."

"For what?" Lily inquired.

_Damn this woman is nosy._

"Err—for me and you!" James exploded.

Lily cocked her head. "Really? Where?"

Lily obviously bought the lie so James plowed on. "Yeah—uh—it's at _Le Magnifique_ and—"

Lily squealed. "You got it at_ Le Magnifique? _But it's impossible to get reservations there!"

"Not for James it isn't." Theresa butted into the conversation, clapping his shoulder. "I just came here because Remus needed some help with the television."

It astounded James how well Theresa could lie. She was like a Sirius, only a girl. She kept eye contact while lying and did not fidget at all or stammer.

Lily, however, smelled a lie brewing.

"Since when do you know how to fix a television?" She asked.

Theresa smiled (but James could tell it was forced). "Easy, the plug for the television wasn't in." She punched Remus playfully on the shoulder. "Silly Remus."

Remus also gave a forced smile.

Lily then turned back to her boyfriend.

"Did you get the reservations?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes." This part wasn't a lie. He actually did get reservations at the restaurant.

Lily squealed again and squeezed James with a hug. "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah," James said, relieved that Lily was not squeezing the life out of him anymore.

"What time do you want me ready by?" Lily asked.

James pretended to look down at the paper to check what time and said, "Eight o'clock."

"Okay." Lily said, her emerald green eyes sparkling. "I'll go get ready."

Remus glanced at the clock. "It's three fifteen."

"Hurry Lily!" Theresa yelped.

Lily hurried to leave but stopped herself.

"Theresa?"

"Yeah?"

"You still need to clean up the rest of the family room."

Lily Disapperated.

Theresa's smile disappeared. "Damn it!"

"Thanks for all your help Theresa." Remus said, knowing that she would have to leave to finish cleaning. "Hope you have fun cleaning."

Theresa snorted. "Yeah right. She's making me do it the _Muggle way._"

"Then why don't you use your wand?" Remus suggested. "Don't you have it with you?"

"I can't." Theresa admitted. "Last time I did, it wasn't clean enough for Lily's taste. I have to do manual labor."

James grimaced. "That sucks. Glad I don't have to do that."

Theresa snorted as she straightened herself. "Well, buddy boy. This will be you in a year. Now that you want to marry Lily, you'll be marrying a cleanoholic."

James puffed out his chest arrogantly. "She wouldn't dare to do that. I will be the man of the house and I can do whatever I please. The women should always do all the cleaning."

Remus leaned in towards Theresa. "Should we tell him that she'll hex him to oblivion if he says that to her?"

Theresa smirked as she shook her head.

"Nope."

--

By seven fifty, James was ready.

However, he didn't feel as ready as he should have been.

"Easy mate." Sirius said as he saw James's face turn paler and paler. "You look as white as a ghost."

"It's just nerves." Remus contemplated as he ate some ice cream.

"I feel sick." James moaned.

"I told you not to eat that peach cobbler that Sirius brought."

Sirius scowled. "I really hope that you won't be like this on your wedding day."

"I have a nasty feeling that he will be."

"Who are you? The Seer Sibyll Trelawney?"

Remus snorted. "That fraud who was six years above us?"

"I'll be back in a moment." James muttered as he went to the bathroom.

Damn his nerves.

--

"Okay," Lily said breathlessly, walking into the family room. "How do I look?" She spun around for emphasis.

Theresa looked up from her magazine that she had been reading.

Lily held her breath while Theresa surveyed her. Her friend was very honest and blunt about these kinds of things.

"Simple and tasteful black dress," Theresa muttered, "Nice earrings and necklace and nice—ugh—Lils—no grandma's bun!"

Lily frowned. She had been so close. Usually, Theresa found six or seven things wrong with Lily's outfit.

"But it's elegant." Lily pointed out.

"It looks _revolting_. Put your hair down or something."

"Theresa, we're going to _Le Magnifique. _Do you honestly think I would go there with my hair down?"

"Lils," Theresa put her magazine down in exasperation. "Do you honestly think that you're gonna go to a fancy restaurant with your bloody hair looking like that?"

Lily sighed. Normally, she would argue back, but she did not have much time.

"Fine, you win this time." Lily muttered.

"Whoopee." Theresa said as she went back to her magazine.

In a huff, Lily returned to her bathroom, admitting defeat.

--

By seven fifty five, James was panicking.

"It's already seven fifty five!" He cried. "I knew it, Lily found out about my proposing to her and she decided to ditch me!"

"Calm down mate!" Sirius cried, "Its only five til."

"She's usually here ten minutes before." James said nervously. "I think she stood me up."

"That's a bunch of baloney." Remus said, "Lily is crazy about you. Also, I know that Lily would never stand anybody up."

"Why would I stand anybody up?"

They had been talking so loudly, they never heard Lily Apparate into the kitchen.

Sirius jumped a foot into the air.

"Damnit Lily." Sirius gasped, rubbing his chest. "Don't _ever_ sneak up on us like that!"

"Sorry," Lily said, "I didn't know that Mr. Player was so afraid of people talking."

Sirius glared. "I am not!"

Remus interrupted the conversation. "You look pretty Lily."

Lily gave Remus a wide smile. "Thanks Remus!"

James mentally slapped himself. _He_ should have noticed how pretty Lily looked. _Not_ Remus.

James cleared his throat so that Lily would avert her attention from Remus to him. "Shall we be going?"

Lily smiled. "Yes, we shall."

The two left.

--

Not even a fraction of a second later, James and Lily appeared in front of the ultra exclusive restaurant _Le Magnifique._

It was nearly impossible to get into the restaurant. They were booked until November 1980!

However, if you were the offspring of the well-known Potters, you could get in with a click of your fingers.

This is exactly what James had done.

As he led a wide-eyed Lily across the marble floors until they got to the waiter who looked snobbish.

"Name?" The waiter asked, looking down at his clipboard.

"Potter." James said. "James Potter. Table for two."

The waiter eyed James and then eyed Lily.

"Yes," he said in his snobbish tone, "We have just the spot for you. Follow me."

He led the couple past elegant people eating expertly prepared meals. James could not help but notice how naïve Lily was acting. It was if she had never seen famous people before.

"Oh my god!" Lily whispered excitedly, "Is that Beatrice Cristoff? I _loved_ her in _Gone Down_!"

James noticed that the snobbish waiter was eyeing Lily with disgust.

"Lily." He muttered.

Thankfully, Lily heard him, and quietly calmed down. However, James could see the delight in her eyes as she passed famous people.

"This your first time here madam?" The waiter asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes it is."

The waiter muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Figures."

James glowered and unfortunately, due to the low wattage of the light, the waiter could not see it.

Finally, they reached their table. The waiter held Lily's chair out for her as she sat down and then was gone in a flash.

"This place is so nice." Lily remarked as she admired the crown molding and the priceless art on the walls. "Very nice."

James smiled. "Anything for you Lily."

"James." Lily laughed as she picked up her menu. "Oh dear," she said, "It's all in French."

"I'll help you order." James offered.

Lily lowered her menu. James could see her astounded face from over the flickering candle in the center of their table.

"You speak French?" She said in surprise.

"Very little." James admitted. "But I've been here before, so I know what's good. Try the roast duck with the mango salsa. It's extremely good."

"That seems too much." Lily said. "How about a small salad?"

"Er," James looked at the menu and studied the French words. "Do you want a house salad?"

"That's good." Lily said as she eyed the menu.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide again.

"James." She hissed.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to pay twenty pounds for a salad?" She whispered. "Isn't that a bit too much?" **(A/N: I do not know much about British money)**

James shrugged. "It's not."

"Do you even have Muggle notes?" Lily asked.

James nodded. "Yup. A bit of it too."

Lily smiled. "I'm impressed. You actually used your head once."

"I take offence to that." James pouted.

Lily patted his hand. "Oh, stop being such a big baby."

"May I take your order sir?"

A new waiter appeared, looking bored and hungry.

After the two placed their order, they chatted for a while until their meal arrived.

James had the duck he tried to persuade Lily to have, and she had her small salad.

After they finished eating, Lily smiled up at James. "This has been the best evening of my life."

"Are you sure?" James asked. "Remember our first Hogsmeade trip?"

"How can I forget?" Lily replied, laughing. "You ran into a pole, crashed into Sirius four times and tripped on a banana peel."

James muttered something as his face turned as red as Lily's hair. "It was three times that I crashed into Sirius."

"Three in a half." Lily countered. "You were about to again before Remus steadied yourself."

"You weren't helping me at all." James said, "You were laughing."

"It was _funny_," Lily protested. "And when things are funny, we laugh."

"Not to mention when Theresa did the imitation of me slipping on the banana peel." James muttered.

Lily laughed again and wiped her eyes. "That had been the best date of my life. The most comedic too."

James puffed out his chest arrogantly.

They continued to talk about old times until the waiter came with the check. (James needed some help with Lily on how to deal the money)

After they paid and left, James held out his arm, which Lily happily took.

"Now fair maiden," James said, "Do you fancy a stroll along the park?"

"I should love that Sir James." Lily smiled.

James smiled, even though his heart was accelerating a million miles an hour. He knew he was going to propose to Lily within a couple of moments.

Luckily, the restaurant was close to a park, so the two walked down the winding path, silent.

James noted that it was a beautiful night. There were no clouds and the night sky was clear and full of stars. He saw the moon and smiled.

After a few moments of quiet walking, they finally reached a bench.

"Do you want to sit?" James asked.

Lily nodded.

James took a deep breath as he started to mutter something.

"What are you saying James?" Lily asked.

"How Do I Love Thee." James said, looking straight at Lily.

James sat next to Lily and recited the rest of the poem to her:

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, — I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! — and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death._

When James had finished the poem, Lily's eyes were bright. "Elizabeth Barrett Browning." She sighed. "How much do I love her poetry. That was so sweet James. How did you know that I like her poetry?"

James smiled mysteriously. "I have my ways."

Lily smiled again as she tilted her head up, so her face was bathed in the moonlight.

"There is one more poem too." James said, his face turning quite red. "I—er—I wrote it myself."

"Aww," Lily turned back towards him. "How sweet. Let's hear it."

James cleared his throat and took out the piece of parchment from his pocket.

"It's called Moonlight." James said.

"Well," Lily urged. "Let me hear it."

James cleared his throat, and read the poem.

_Staring into the golden moon_

_Seeing you there_

_Falling for you_

_I stare at you_

_Perfection in every way_

_Hoping you to look my way_

_I wonder about you,_

_Will you see me?_

_Am I invisible to you?_

_I hope to see you_

_Near the light_

_Under the moonlight _

--

When he finished reading the poem, Lily was crying openly.

"That was the most beautiful poem I ever heard." Lily choked, brushing away tears from her eyes.

James felt his ears turn red. He felt like he was an awkward eleven years old instead of nearly twenty.

Lily smiled through her tears. "I never knew you had it in you James Potter," she said. "You are a bundle of surprises today. Now, tell me, what's the occasion for this?"

James knew that it was time.

"Lily," he said, as he took out another piece of parchment. "Read this."

He handed the parchment to Lily as she read the barely legible words.

_I love you so much Lily._

_I have loved you since that day in fourth year._

_I cannot stand life without you._

_Lily Evans, will you marry me?_

Lily gasped as she looked down to see James on a bended knee, a velvet box perched in his hand, opened to reveal an exquisite ring.

Lily burst into tears again.

_Why are women so overly emotional?_ James wondered to himself as he watched Lily cry for a few moments.

Finally, she stopped crying long enough to bend down to James's level and kiss him soundly on the lips.

"Is that a yes?" James asked hopefully.

Lily smiled, her green eyes filled with tears, "Of course it is you prat."

The End.

--

**Haha! I'm back! I may have lied a little bit. The trip that I was going on with my friend for two weeks was cancelled for some reason so that's why I updated in late July instead of August.**

**Well, also, that is the end of '4 Little Words.' It wasn't the ending I was aiming for but hey, he finally got the question out. **

**Thanks to my constant reviewers who kept bugging me to update. You guys rock my socks!**

**I'd also like to give a HUGE thanks (again) to Delilah Evans for letting me use 'Moonlight' in my story. THANK YOU! **

**Stay tuned for my newest story '**_And All It Took Was Time'_. **That's coming out very, VERY soon.**

**--Greekchic**


End file.
